(Mis)Adventures of a Mage
by Lady Hiroko
Summary: Battling monsters, rescuing townspeople, making friends and enemies, and saving the universe from ultimate destruction. Sounds easy right? WRONG! Rated T for now; might boost it later.


A/N: Some background info. This is from a browser game called DragonFable owned by Artix Entertainment (which is awesome by the way). DragonFable is mostly a text-and-turn-based game that's updated every Friday night (unless real-world issues crop up). So as I write this, keep in mind that in the game actions are limited so MAKING actions is quite annoyingly difficult, there's no set time frame to go off of (so time skips will be somewhat vague and sporadic. You'll have to use your imagination on that one.), and there's a multitude of quests (I'll just touch on a few side quests to help attempt to keep it interesting and try to stick to the major ones). The game's storyline will be the primary while my "twist" (to make it fanfiction) will be the underlying plot. Also I'm doing this by memory so the flow might be a little choppy until I go back and replay the game from the very beginning. I DID have notes and an actual draft years ago but about a month ago, my new desktop decided to wipe out my entire 2T external hard drive with 12 yrs worth of stuff (2001).  
ALSO, this is my first attempt at game fandom so while constructive criticism is highly encouraged, outright flaming will just earn you a laugh and some mockery from me as I post it all over Facebook and my other websites so others can have the joy of mocking you. 

A Hero is Bored, I Mean Born  
(Prologue….kinda)

A young hero stands tall and proud on an outcropping overlooking the vast forest. And she was bored; very bored. Her left hand griped her staff, itching for a fight. From Sneevils to dragons; anything would do at this point.

Sighing, she figured she'd better make her way to Oaklore Keep, a nearby run-down kingdom and see if there's any Pactogonal Knight request. Drawing up her cowl, she picked her way through a smaller forest until something small, red and furry whizzed by. Stopping as she contemplated helping the poor creature or just kick it back, a small smile settled upon her face as she decided to punt it back. She continued on her way to see where the furry nerf-ball went. Upon reaching a clearing, she watched the nerf-ball smack a giant Gorillaphant in the face. She sighed again as it rampaged around. Well, she had wished for a fight. 'Be careful what you wish for…' she thought sarcastically as she readied herself, ignoring the nerf-ball, 'Moglin' she corrected herself, and the lady watching nervously off to the side.

The monster swung its large and heavy arms at her like a hammer. She leapt to the side to dodge the incoming appendage. Taking advantage of the slow moving brute as it reoriented itself, she gathered her mana into her right palm and lobbed a fireball at it. Score! Right in the face! The beast roared in rage and swung its arm again. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to dodge and caught her square in the gut knocking the wind out of her. Grunting as she shook off the momentary pain and disorientation, she stood up and faced the monster again.

"Ok. It's on now!" she cried.

The monster just roared and attacked again. Anticipating it, she moved in close and lobbed another fireball hitting it in the chest. She barely had enough time to get away from the creature before it swung again unfazed. She threw two more, both missing its mark.

"Oh come on!" she whined.

Another few hits from the monster left her dizzy. Gathering what little of her mana left, she lobbed one last fireball and hit it square in the chest. With a final grunt the beast fell to the ground.

"Finally!" she cried exasperatedly.  
"Well done hero," called out the mysterious woman in white.  
"Aww it's no biggie. I can fight those monsters all day," she boasted despite looking worse for wear. "I'm Lady Hiroko."  
"That's nice but….."  
"I can fight dragons and…" she continued on not noticing a group of Sneevils, imp looking creatures, walking away with a large black box.  
"Um….." the woman tried to gain the mage's attention.  
"And this lady…."  
"You realize that you just put the whole world in jeopardy right?" she interjected, finally having enough.  
"Then this guy…..huh?"  
"I am Lady Celestia and I am the guardian of the dragon egg in that black box which the Sneevil just stole. That dragon is destined to destroy the earth while its counterpart the white dragon egg is destined to save it."  
"Why didn't you stop me?!"  
"You were on a roll," she replied sweetly. "Please find that dragon box."  
"Why me?" Lady Hiroko complained a bit.  
"You're the one who lost it. Well I must be going now. See you later. Come on Twilly," she beckoned the red Moglin and proceeded to walk away.

The mage just stood there and blinking, trying to process what just happened. Great. Now she had to find the box from Sneevils. The good news is Sneevils aren't that smart. The bad news is Sneevils /love/ boxes. Sighing for the third time that day, she continued back to Oaklore Keep.

A/N:

Let's just say that the actual game is more entertaining than my pathetic attempt at its fanfiction.

For the actual game, go here: .com  
It IS free but there's the optional one-time payment (they got to make money somehow) plus the optional real cash to fake gold transfer. But cash items is NOT mandatory and are actually reasonably priced, there's no "gamer's guilt" involved. FYI, there's more "gold" items than "cash" items unlike Farmville.

Hopefully with some free advertisement, I don't have AE knocking on my door with a letter wishing to sue me because let's face it. I won't just lose. I'll get my carcass handed to me on a silver platter as I dig my own grave in the middle of the woods because I won't have any money left for my own funeral (not that I'm going to mine anyway). I might even have to sell my body for science experiments (not that it'll be worth much) to help pay the law suit. I know I'll still pay for it long after I'm dead. Like college books! ….I'll shut up now.


End file.
